


【堂良】七夕贺文   46磅满族弓的由来始末

by Andromeda_T_Sella



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Other, 堂良 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_T_Sella/pseuds/Andromeda_T_Sella





	【堂良】七夕贺文   46磅满族弓的由来始末

孟鹤堂和周九良歇（度）年（蜜）假（月）去了。

俩人结婚也有小半年了，当时领完证低调办了个婚礼，请的都是德云社的师兄弟和两家非常熟悉的亲朋好友，婚礼办完还没好好腻乎两天就又投入到大大小小的演出里了。

现在好不容易得个清闲，俩人当然是撒开欢的甜蜜啦～

“鹤堂～咱们一起去打猎吧～”周九良抱着小猫孟鹤堂的胳膊，毛茸茸的小钢丝球一个劲的往孟哥身上蹭。

“九良，打猎太危险了，孟哥陪你去别的地方玩好不好？”

“不要，我就想去打猎～”猫唇轻轻嘟起，一翘一翘的。

啊啊啊啊啊好可爱！孟老父亲表示心脏要跳出来了！

“呃呃”，孟鹤堂努力绷住不笑，清了清嗓子，老父亲的形象还是要维持一下的。

“九良啊，打猎多危险啊，那山上什么眼镜蛇啊大老虎啊要遇上了怎么办呐？”

“emmmm……”小周童鞋歪头想了一下，“那有什么难的！要遇上眼镜蛇我就抄起我那张弓，‘啪’的一下就把他眼镜打掉，遇上老虎我就‘啪’的一下就把他王字打掉，实在不行你多备两盒烟，来两包中南海冷静冷静听天由命咱俩也算并骨了哈哈哈哈哈哈”

孟鹤堂乐得前仰后合，呼噜了一把手感极佳的钢丝球，“什么并骨不并骨的，净瞎说，呸呸呸，多不吉利啊。”

“嘿嘿～孟哥～你就答应我嘛～就这一次好不好？老公～”

“可是……”

“可是是什么呀可是，再说了，有危险不是还有你呢嘛，啰啰嗦嗦的，哼～”九橘不开心，九橘撅嘴嘴。

“好好好，都听我们九良的～”孟老父亲赶紧把九橘童鞋抱在怀里顺毛。

“啵唧～”一个湿润响亮的吻落在孟鹤堂的脸颊上，“哈哈那就这么定了哦～不许反悔～”

周•计划通•可可爱爱•软萌钢丝球•九橘√

猎场。

初秋的天气正适合进山打猎，秋高气爽万里无云，金灿灿的阳光透过枝叶间的缝隙细细密密的撒下来，好看极了。

孟鹤堂和周九良骑着马，并排在林间漫步。

“孟哥。”

“嗯？怎么了？”孟鹤堂见周九良不再前进也停了下来。

周九良从背后取下一张弓，递给孟鹤堂，“孟哥…这个送给你……其实咱俩领证之前我就想给你来着，那会儿太忙了一直没机会……”

一张满族弓安安静静的躺在弓贷里，旁边的箭筒里还整整齐齐放着一排白羽箭。

这弓可真是漂亮，修长的弓梢是上等国槐木制成的，上面还雕满了精致的花纹，弓臂被坚韧的羊皮包裹着，弓弦也是手工绕线的，结实极了。

开弓试试，嚯，拉不动。

“九良，你这弓多少磅的？”

“大概……46磅吧……”

“唉，你孟哥可能是老啦，连弓都拉不开啦……”

“那我可真是高估你了……”周九良小声嘟囔了一句，偏过头去不看孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂一抬头就看到这样的景象，周九良的耳尖红红的，脸上也透着薄薄的粉。

等等！

满族弓！

46磅的？！！！

孟老父亲微微一笑表示事情并不简单。

“九良，”孟鹤堂翻身上了周九良的马，两人之间的距离一下就只隔着两层薄薄的衣料了，“既然我拉不动弓，那周宝宝就代劳吧，也让孟哥看看咱周宝宝的骑射技术，嗯哼？”

“这有什么难的。”

“看到了吗，前面那棵树上的野果。”

“嗯。”孟鹤堂的温热鼻息喷在周九良的颈侧，热度隔着衣料源源不断的传来，那双手也不安分的环上了周九良的腰，在腰侧撩拨着。

“啧，别闹。”周九良拍掉孟鹤堂的手，挽弓搭箭瞄准了那颗果子。

“呃啊～”孟鹤堂吻住周九良的颈侧，手探进衣服，卖力的逗弄胸前的两颗红樱，轻掐慢捻，“孟鹤堂你……嗯……你干什么啊…………”

孟鹤堂轻笑一声，顺势捏了捏周九良柔软饱满的乳肉，“航航没有射中哦～再试一次吧～”

“嗯……孟哥……”

孟鹤堂附在周九良的耳边，温柔的含住了那只小巧诱人的耳垂，“航航乖哦～”

周九良也不知怎么的就鬼使神差的答应了那个老狐狸，努力忽视身上酥麻的快感去瞄准目标。

那双手游移着在周九良手感极佳的身体上点着火，手顺势下滑，在周九良的小腹欢脱的旋转跳跃，从小腹滑向腰际，隐入那神秘的森林。

“哈啊～嗯……孟鹤堂……你！”

粉粉嫩嫩的小小周被孟鹤堂捉住，上下快速套弄着，忽而收紧又突然放松，时不时还照顾一下顶端和囊袋，再用指甲骚刮一下铃口，稚嫩的青芽儿就会吐出汩汩的清液。

“唔！呃嗯……哈啊～哈……”那灵巧的手指突然重重碾过敏感的冠沟，还坏心眼的堵住了出口。

周九良被这一下弄得喘息连连，情欲把大脑搞得昏昏沉沉的，靠在孟鹤堂怀中，用已经有些迷离的眼睛望着孟鹤堂，“孟哥……孟哥……我……我想射……嗯～放过我吧……哥哥……好哥哥～”

“嘿嘿，航航这就不行啦～既然上面射不中那航航就用下面射给我看吧～”

“不要……”九良咬着下唇摇了摇头，努力跟孟鹤堂拉开了一丝距离。

“哦？不要？不听话的孩子是要受到惩罚的哦……”孟鹤堂眯着一双桃花眼，笑的像只魅人的狐狸。

孟鹤堂一个反剪，把人用细马鞭缚住，周九良的白衬衫早已前襟大开，松松垮垮的挂在肩头。棕色的马裤早已被身下的情液濡湿，绽开一朵深色的花。嫣红的乳粒硬的像小石头子儿，颤巍巍的立在微凉的空气中，只叫人更想欺负。

孟鹤堂把周九良压在马背上，硬挺的性器与并不是很柔软的皮毛摩擦，有些刺痒但情欲还是一波一波刺激着整个身体。

“数好了，二十下，打一下报一次数，不许躲，躲了从头来。”

周九良从小就没挨过打，到头来二十来岁还要被自家爱人扒了裤子打屁股，而且还是在外面……

“啪！”

别看孟鹤堂平时温温柔柔，那双白白净净的手也就弹弹吉他打打快板儿御子什么的，咱东北男人的手劲儿可是一点儿都不小啊。

“一…………二…………三…………”

周九良咬着下唇，觉得自己的脸红的都快滴血了，明明这样一件羞耻的事情竟生出一种奇异的快感。

两片白嫩的臀肉颤巍巍的暴露在空气里，带着一丝恐惧和期待，等待着掌控者的下一次施舍。

“啪！”

手掌与臀部相触产生的清脆声响和臀肉的震颤无一不刺激着周九良敏感的神经，每一掌下去的痛痳酥痒只会令浮沉欲海的周九良更想要。

孟鹤堂见自家小孩儿得了趣儿，偏生出了逗弄的心思，故意加大了力气。

“啊！孟……孟哥……痛……混蛋！不要，不要了……会坏掉的…………”然后是响亮的“啪”，周九良的声音瞬间弱了下去，呜呜的讨饶。

“呜呜……十九…………”

“啪——！”雪白的臀肉震颤着，布满了交错的红色掌印，看起来堕落又诱惑。

“二十……”

时轻时重的力气让周九良既高兴又难过，吊在那儿上不去下不来，痛痒难耐。

“呜呜呜呜……孟哥……孟哥我错了……放过我吧…………”

孟鹤堂一般把自家爱人抱在怀里软声安慰，一边像身后那处秘境探去。

小花安安静静的闭合着，每一片褶皱都被身前的淫液浸润着，乳白色的水光有些微微发亮。轻松没入一指，内里的软肉边紧紧吸附上来，魅惑又热情。

两指，三指……

三根手指在里面游荡，胡乱探索着，到处摸摸按按，骚刮着柔软的内壁。

“嗯啊～”被人摸到敏感点的周九良溢出一声变了调儿的呻吟。

得了趣儿的周九良哼哼唧唧的扭着柔韧的腰肢迫切的想要更多，孟鹤堂偏偏故意使坏，不再碰那点。

“孟哥……给我……我想要…………”九良平日里清亮的嗓音染上了情欲的喑哑，全身的皮肤都粉嫩嫩的，嫣红的眼角还挂着若隐若现泪痕，眼角眉梢分明都透着孟浪的诱惑和勾引。

“航航。”

“嗯～？”

“我是谁？”

“你是我的孟哥啊～”

后腰抵上一个坚硬的物件，炙热的温度隔着衣料都仿佛能将人灼伤。

“不对哦，航航好好想想～”孟鹤堂顶了顶周九良，柔软的薄唇在那白皙漂亮的蝴蝶骨上流连，所经之处留下一个个暧昧的红痕，好似红梅落雪。

“呜……鹤堂～老公～好好疼疼我吧……”

身下的人仰躺在马背上，手攀上孟鹤堂的肩颈，眼泪汪汪的渴求着他。

再忍就不是男人了。

硕大的头部挺进垂涎已久的甬道，湿糯紧致的内里严丝合缝的包裹着，孟鹤堂只觉得这快感像电流一样直冲头顶。

“呼……航航，放松……太紧了…………”

“呃啊～孟哥……”腿不由自主的盘上孟鹤堂精壮的腰，“孟哥……嗯……快点……都给我……”

巨大的物件儿齐根没入，撞的九良溢出一声破碎的呻吟。

怒张的性器在九良体内快速冲撞着，每一次抽插都重重碾过那令人疯狂的一点。每一寸褶皱都被熨帖的抚平，粗长的阳物把小穴撑到极致，上面的青筋都可以用下身细细描摹。

“唔……啊～……慢……慢一点……啊！～别……”

孟鹤堂戏谑的望着连连求饶的人儿，调笑到：“九良……这样就受不住啦…………”

周九良红着眼角瞪了他一眼，明明是嗔怪的眼神此刻看来却毫无说服力，倒是衬的身下的人儿愈发勾人。

孟鹤堂轻笑一声，俯下身覆上那两片柔软的唇瓣，灵巧的小舌撬开贝齿，邀对方共舞。

两人渐吻渐深，唇舌纠缠，舌尖互不相让地勾舔。周九良急切地吸吮着那条小舌，把它带过来嬉戏戏弄。微微调整着角度，好让双唇更贴紧些，两人一时都欲罢不能，紧紧吸附着对方的舌尖，吸吮出啧啧水声，起伏的胸膛紧紧贴合在一起，感受着彼此快速而有力的心跳，耳边唯余下动人的喘息。

唇齿间是温柔细致的抚慰，身下的动作却是毫不含糊，一寸寸坚定的挺入，缓慢的精准的研磨着那点，带来了无上的欢愉与痛苦。

“孟鹤堂……啊～你磨磨唧唧的干什么呢……你tm快点动动啊…………”

“别急嘛，咱找个好地儿，干你……”

孟鹤堂马鞭一扬，揽着九良在林中奔跑起来。

两人下身还连在一起，粗长的大家伙随着颠簸的马背在体内毫无规律的肆意冲撞，还时不时的顺着下落之势顶到一个难以企及的深度，隔着小腹都能隐约看见里面那物的雄伟。

周九良的呻吟难以连起，脱了力气趴在自家老公怀里只剩下宛如啜泣的鼻音和勾魂夺魄的喘息。

孟鹤堂却故意选那崎岖颠簸的小路，每到有坑洼的时候，九良下面的小嘴儿就一缩一缩的，好似要把他的灵魂榨出来。

“九良，前面有棵树倒了，我们跳过去哦～”

“驾！”

“啊～嗯哼……孟哥……孟哥不要……”

“啊！”性器在腾空的瞬间几乎划出，肠壁恋恋不舍的紧缩挽留，却又落地的时候重重碾过那令人疯狂的一点直直抵入，将热液尽数喷洒在在花心的最深处。

滚烫的白浊溅在两人身上、衣服上，然后又一滴一滴，缓缓落在黑亮柔顺的皮毛上，格外的引人注意。

纯白的堕落。

小孩儿靠在孟鹤堂怀里，高潮过后眼前仿佛有一片炸开的白光，柔软的腰身和饱满的臀部有些微微颤抖，艳红熟烂的小穴昭示着刚刚情事的激烈。

周九良刚从释放的失神和后穴剧烈的快感中缓过来，就一拳怼上孟鹤堂的胸口。

“呜呜呜……孟鹤堂你混蛋！就知道欺负我……呜呜……”

孟鹤堂赶快温言软语的抱着自家爱人顺毛：“九良乖……我错了，我混蛋，咱不做了，咱找个地方清理一下……”

男人的嘴，骗人的鬼。

“孟鹤堂你个大猪蹄子！嗯～呃啊……不是说好……哈啊……不做了吗…………”

“嘶——没办法，哈啊……航航……你今天……实在是…太诱人了…………”

孟鹤堂快速的耸动，顶的周九良几乎扶不住那粗壮的树干，却又只能承受这如潮的快感，双腿都在轻微的打颤。

胸前乳粒被粗糙的树皮磨的又红又肿，酥麻痛痒的刺激体验令周九良感到前所未有的兴奋，野外的每一个细小声音都在全方位的刺激着九良敏感的神经，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着，想要得到更多的爱抚。

“孟哥……你碰碰我前面……给我……嗯～啊…………”

前后夹击叫那酥麻的快感入了骨，孟鹤堂的唇顺着脊背滑到腰窝，指尖在敏感带说游移、跳跃、旋转。好似一个虔诚的信徒，膜拜这美妙的人儿。

“孟鹤堂……用力……干我…………”

取悦他，将这具熟稔的身体吃透，让他每一寸肌肤每一根毛发都愉悦的为之颤抖。

“Yes, my lord.”

周九良感觉天地倒了个个儿，下一秒整个人被孟鹤堂托起，后背抵上树干，肉刃毫不犹豫的破开内壁，仿佛要刺穿灵魂。

激烈的声音在林间浅浅飘荡，惊了树上歇息的鸟儿，层层叠叠的林叶模糊了暧昧的呻吟和勾人的身影，朦胧了一袭春色。

“鹤堂……射进来……全都给我…………”

“好。”

伴着一声婉转急促的呻吟两个人双双攀上了顶峰。周九良腰都酥了，脱力的双腿完全支撑不住身子的重量。两人相依坐在草地上喘着气，脸上泛着欢愉过后特有的红光。

“九良……”

“嗯？”

“九良……”

“孟哥，怎么了？”

孟鹤堂把周九良紧紧的圈在怀里，

“没事……我就是想叫你的名字…………”

“噗嗤～”周九良没忍住笑出了声，“急什么咱们还有一辈子呢。”

孟鹤堂望着周九良晶亮的眼睛，眼角眉梢也不经意间染上了笑意。

“是啊，咱们要在一起，一辈子。”

彩蛋：

WITrip采访。

“九良以前送给我一张弓。”

“好像是满族弓，我拉不动，多少磅来着拍？”

“哦对对对，46磅的，满族弓。”

周九良在一旁老老实实的听孟鹤堂讲，耳尖已经染上一抹薄红，时不时给孟鹤堂递去一个羞涩却满含爱意的眼神。

送出去的哪是一张弓啊，分明是毫无保留的爱意和相互托付的余生。

愿无岁月可回首,且以深情共白头。


End file.
